Teddy Gets a Spanking
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Teddy Duncan is Spanked by Amy Duncan.
1. Teddy Gets Spanked

Teddy had just turned 18 years old and wanted to start looking for an apartment to move into. All of the Duncan's children grew up under a rule, spanked until moved out. If you were bad you got spanked, each year you turned older the spankings got worse, more hard and more embarrassing. Pj had just recently moved in with Emmett, so he finally was relieved of the spankings. But Teddy was still living with her parents at 18.

One day during senior year Teddy decided to skip school to go to the mall with Ivy. They found great sales and bought a bunch of things. Teddy came home before her parents got home and hid her new clothes. She thought of a plan to go to the mall on that Saturday and buy nothing but pretend she bought the new clothes she had gotten that day. Amy got home from a long day of work, and went upstairs to change her scrubs. Amy took her clothes off and put on some lacy underwear, it was a Wednesday and her and bob always had kinky sex on a Wednesday. Bob loved to spank Amy in lacy underwear. She admired herself in the mirror, she looked at her big round butt and gave it a slap, she said "Mama's gonna have a very red bottom tonight" Then she bit her lip in a sexual way. She then put some jeans and a shirt on. She walked out of her room and say Teddy walking down the stairs. She said "Teddy? Why are you home so early?" Teddy turned around and didn't realize her mom was home. Teddy quickly said "uh we had a half day." Amy said "Well where is Gabe then? Wouldn't he have one too?" Teddy said "Gabe went to hangout with friends after school ended early!" Teddy walked away hoping her mom would believe the lie.

Gabe came home at 3. Teddy was in the basement watching TV and Amy was in the living room folding laundry. Amy said "Did you have fun hanging out with your friends today?" Gabe said "Yeah I guess if you call listening to the teacher hanging out with friends" Amy said "Teddy said you had a half day? Isn't that true?" Gabe then said "Yeah I wish we did" And walked away. Amy thought to herself about asking Teddy, but she didn't want to be nosey. At about 4 o clock, Amy heard the house phone go off. She answered it and one of the secretaries at the school said "Dear Guardian of Teddy Duncan, We would like to inform you that Teddy Duncan missed school today unexcused." Amy then hung the phone up and realized Teddy lied to her. Amy then thought to herself about punishing Teddy. The last time Amy spanked Teddy was when Teddy was 16 years old. But Amy didn't want Teddy to think it was okay to skip school and lie to her. She decided to make dinner and think about Teddy's punishment while making it.

At 5:30 Amy called Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, and And Toby to the dinner table. Bob was working that night until 8 so she saved him plate. Everyone ate but before they all got up Amy asked Teddy to help her wash the dishes. Teddy did what her mom asked and washed the dishes with her. Amy then said "the school called me, they said you skipped." Teddy looked over at her mom in shock. She said "Mom I'm really sorry, there was a great sale at the mall. I won't skip again" Amy said "That's fine, but I'm going to have to spank you for lying and skipping school today young lady". Teddy froze in fear. Amy said "Finish these dishes and then go to your room and wait for me" Amy then walked away and Teddy finished the dishes. She couldn't believe she was going to get spanked. She got to her room and sat on her bed in fear. At 7 Amy walked in with a wooden bath brush, she told Teddy to stand up. Amy then undid Teddy's jeans and pulled them down to her knees. She turned Teddy around and bent her over the bed. Teddy had a beautiful big round butt. She was wearing red lacy panties. Amy rubbed Teddy's panties and butt cheeks and said "Your bottom has grown a lot since I spanked you last. Do you remember what you say before a spanking Teddy?" Teddy then said what her mom wanted to hear "please pull down my panties and give my bottom a spanking I deserve mam" Amy yanked down Teddy's panties and took off her leather belt. She then pulled it back and Cracked Teddy with it.

Teddy screamed. Amy started whipping Teddy's ass with the belt

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Teddy screamed in pain

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Amy started getting turned on by this, she whipped Teddy harder and said "Don't you ever lie to me again".

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Amy then made Teddy get fully naked. Amy sat on the bed and pulled Teddy over her knee. Teddy's bottom was a shade of red now, her ass stuck high in the air over Amy's knee. Amy picked up the bath brush she had brought and placed it on Teddy's ass. She then started spanking Teddy with the thick wooden brush

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The brush was bouncing off Teddy's bubble butt, Teddy started to cry.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Teddy was crying really hard now. And Amy was getting very horny.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Amy felt her one knee get wet. She put the brush down and reached between Teddy's legs to feel that Teddy was very wet. She took the brush and rubbed Teddy's pussy with it. Teddy Moaned. Amy said there is one more part to your punishment. Amy then stood up and undid her jeans. She bent over and slid her panties down to her ankles. Amy's round bubble butt was right in Teddy's face. Amy reached both her arms back while she was bending over and spread her butt cheeks. Her beautiful pink butthole was exposed. She said "Teddy you're going to lick my butthole, liars deserve this, if you don't you will be spanked harder until you do." Teddy didn't want to but she had no choice, her butt was already sore. She put her face between Amy's butt and licked Amy's butthole. Amy moaned and got really wet. Amy started feeling Teddy get her tongue deeper into her ass but she loved it. After about 5 minutes Amy finally

Said teddy you can stop. Teddy stood up and hugged her mom. Amy said "Don't lie to me again or you'll be doing that again". Teddy said "I won't mam". Then she turned around and shut the door and masturbated to her mom's asshole. That night during the sex Amy and Bob had, she couldn't stop thinking of Teddy.


	2. Gabe and Teddy Get Spanked

The next day Teddy woke up with a sore bottom in pain. Teddy went downstairs and found her mom in the kitchen alone, before she could say anything Amy walked up to Teddy and kissed her, then she smacked Teddy's ass and said breakfast will be ready soon. Teddy didn't know what to think; she loved her spanking last night and wanted another. She loved licking her mom's butthole and being touched by her. After breakfast she went to her room and thought of a plan to get spanked again. As she was thinking, Gabe walked by her room and said to Teddy "What was all that noise last night"? Teddy said "Mom spanked me". Gabe was in shock; he always got spanked and never knew of a time that Teddy got spanked. He laughed and walked away. Teddy then thought of a great idea. She went down to the garage and got Gabe's bike out. She rode it into Mrs. Dabney's flowers and left the bike there. Then she got a rock, threw it at Mrs. Dabney's window and ran away. Mrs. Dabney stormed out of her house, saw the mess and came over banging on the Duncan's door. Amy answered the door saying "Hi Mrs. Dabney" Mrs. Dabney said "Gabe destroyed my plants and threw a rock in my window, and I think I saw Teddy helping him." Amy was angry she shouted for Gabe and Teddy. They came downstairs, Gabe was confused. Amy said "Gabe apologize to Mrs. Dabney for destroying her property." Gabe was confused but before he could say anything Teddy quickly said "I'm sorry mom it was my fault as well as his, we were playing and got carried away." Gabe was so confused and Amy was angry. Amy said to Mrs. Dabney "Don't worry both Gabe and Teddy will be getting red bottoms soon, I'm sorry." Mrs. Dabney smiled and walked away. Amy shut the door and said "Both of you up to my room now." Teddy smiled and Gabe said "Mom I didn't do anything." But Amy didn't believe him and told him to go to her room. Gabe walked into Amy's room with Teddy. He said to Teddy "Why did you say that to mom you bitch?" Teddy said "You're a naughty boy Gabe." Gabe didn't know what to say he just was scared about the spanking he was going to get. Amy walked in her room about 5 minutes later with Teddy and Gabe sitting there. She said "I'm very disappointed in both of you" Amy then slid down her pants and took her shirt off. She had a yellow thong on and a pink bra. She told both of the kids to undress. Gabe got down to his boxers and Teddy got down to her lacey green panties with a blue bra. Amy said "Both of you will be getting the belt, then you will like my ass while someone masturbates you, Gabe you're first stand up and bend over". Gabe stood up and took his boxers off. He bent over and braced himself for the belt. Amy went and got the belt out of her closet. She took her bra off, and let her big boobs down. They were perky and beautiful. She grabbed Gabe's balls and made him scream. Teddy stood next to Amy watching in pleasure. Amy then swung back and then delivered a loud crack to Gabe's ass.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Gabe cried from every strike with the belt, his dick grew hard from the pain and pleasure.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Gabe was in tears

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Amy put down the belt and walked over to Gabe, she spread his butt cheeks apart and put her finger in his butthole, he screamed. She said "If you ever do that to Mrs. Dabney again, I'll make your punishment way worse." Then she pulled her finger out and sent him to the corner with a burning butt.

Amy said "Teddy bend over now."

Teddy's bubble butt still had marks from the bath brush on her bottom from the night before. She got naked and bent over. Her boobs hung low as she bent. Amy then whipped Teddy's ass

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Teddy cried and loved it

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Teddy got dripping wet

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Amy put her finger in Teddy's ass and said the same thing she said to Gabe.

Then she got Gabe from the corner and laid him on the bed facing up. Amy said "You're going to lick my butt hole, and Teddy will beat you off." Gabe didn't know what to do, Amy crawled on top off Gabe and took her thong off, she then squatted over Gabe's face and sat on his face, her butthole sat over Gabe's mouth. Gabe started licking it, Teddy started jerking Gabe off. As Gabe licked, Teddy Jerked him, He went for about 6 minutes until he finally cummed, it shot right into Amy's face. She got up off Gabe and said "Good boy, now your turn Teddy." Teddy laid naked on the bed facing up. Amy sat on Teddy's face. Gabe put his finger in Teddy's pussy; He fingered Teddy as Teddy licked Amy's asshole. After 10 minutes Teddy cummed all over the bed. Amy got up and dressed herself. She said "Both of you in the corner now, I'll be back to check on you later." Amy and her clean butthole walked away, she smiled and knew from the start Teddy did this all on purpose, but she loved it.


End file.
